1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of operating a gas turbine and, particularly, operating a gas turbine from a low-energy content fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional gas turbine system, a high-energy-content fuel, for example propane, is combusted as it is injected into pressurized air, thereby heating and increasing the thermal energy of the gas. The energy is then extracted from the heated gas with a turbine which converts thermal energy into kinetic energy. The kinetic energy may be used to drive another device, for example an electric power generator. The combustion process is often initiated by an ignition source, for example a spark plug. Due to the high energy content of the fuel, the combustion is very rapid and nearly instantaneous.